precureseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yayoi Kise/Cure Peace
Yayoi Kise (黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) or (Lily in the English Dub Glitter Force) is one of the five main Cures in the series Smile Pretty Cure!, she attends Nanairogaoka Middle School in Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 along with the other Cures. While being a little bit of a crybaby, she is actually quite a strong girl at heart. She is good at sympathizing with others, and will always keep a promise. Although she excels at drawing manga, she rarely ever shows anyone her work due to her shy nature. She is part of the home economics club at school. Her alter ego is Cure Peace (キュアピース Kyua Pīsu), or Glitter Peace in the Glitter Force dub and also Warrior Peace in the Smile Warrior dub. She the third member to join the team and she controls the power of lightning and thunder. Appearance Out of the five girls, Yayoi is the shortest in terms of height. She has blond shoulder-length hair with straight bangs. The back of her hair curls inwards to frame her head and is held back with a white headband with orange ornaments at each end. Her eyes are a dark yellow. She normally dresses in a pale yellow long-sleeved blouse worn beneath a yellow dress, frilly socks and orange shoes. Her summer outfit consists of a white top with short puffed sleeves under a light yellow ruffled blouse, light blue shorts, light yellow socks and light orange sandals. She wears her school uniform with a yellow tie and a pale yellow sweater. Cure Peace's hair is styled in a high ponytail that fans out wide, with a slight curl at the tips. Her bangs are styled in curls as well. Her eyes become a brighter shade of yellow to match. Her tiara has two angel wings attached, and she wears it on the right side of her head. Her outfit is mainly yellow, with dark yellow lining and white highlights. Her sleeves are double-layered with a puffy piece below, and the bow at her chest is big with a small white frilly piece behind it. Her back of her top is split into two coat-tails, each of which is split in the middle to give a petal-like appearance, and her skirt has a frilly layer underneath it. Her arm protectors are extremely short, with dark yellow ribbons at the wrists. Her boots are short with yellow at the top and small dark yellow ribbons. In Tiara mode, her white tiara is replaced by a golden crown worn in the center of her head. The centerpiece of her tiara is a yellow star, and the angel wings at the side of her tiara turn golden as well. Her white angel wing earrings are replaced by gold ribbon-shaped earrings with yellow hearts in the center. In her Princess form, she wears a pale yellow dress over her Cure uniform with a yellow and white-striped bow replacing her usual one. Her bangs and the strands of hair get slightly longer and her ponytail becomes wavy. The yellow ribbons on her arm warmers look wider. Her white tiara is replaced with the same crown as Tiara mode and the two wings from it glow yellow. There is also a golden halo-like ring around her head. In addition to this, the toetips and heels of her boots become a lighter color. Personality She is a shy girl with a big heart. She was first depicting as a crybaby, "crying over the slightest nudge". Though she had a few friends, she mostly kept to her own due to her shy and modest nature. When Miyuki and Akane saw what potential she had in art, they managed to draw a more passionate fire out of her. When their lives were put it danger, she completely shed her baby-ish personality and showed her true strengths. Now that she's made a few friends, Yayoi has became more outgoing and passionate about being a Pretty Cure, especially the superheroic elements. She is quite bubbly and sweet, and while she may appear as a crybaby, she is actually quite strong when it comes to protecting her friends and making the right decision.